Cyberverse Precure
"Log onto a world of digital adventure!" - Series tagline Cyberverse Precure (サイバーバースプリキュア Saibābāsu Purikyua) or Cyberverse Pretty Cure, is a hypothetical Precure season by HackerEX and Anzan. It premiered on Feburary 7, 2021. It's motif is technology as well as serves as the crossover between Pretty Cure, and both Tamagotchi and Digimon, which also serve as motifs for the season. Summary Cyberverse Precure episodes Cyberverse Precure movies Young Sasami Saiba has always been a fan of Tamagochi, she's always carried her lucky device around while taking care of her liitle friend Mamechi. One night however, she noticed that her Tamagochi was beginning to glow. All of a sudden, she finds herself stuck in the world of Tamagochi itself! After reuniting with Mamechi, it turns out that he needed her help to save the Cyberverse from a rogue AI who plans on conquring both this world and the human world. To stop him, Sasami needed to team up her best friend Tomiko Chisaki, in order to save the Cyberverse from beind destroyed. Characters Pretty Cures *'Saiba Sasami'( サイバササミ Saiba Sasami)/'Cure Byte' (キュアバイト Kyua Baito) A 14 year old girl who loves video games and electronics, sometimes even playing professionally at events. She’s a bit headstrong and has a bad habit of not looking before she leaps. Her catchphrase is “'Digicool!'" ( デジヤバ！ Dejiyaba!) *'Chishiki Tomiko' (チシキトミコ Chishiki Tomiko)/'Cure Data' ( キュア データ Kyua Dēta) Also known as the “Human Encyclopedia” Tomiko is one of the smartest girls in Sasami’s class who can recite any fact from memory after just reading about it once. However when faced with a real crisis she often panics and starts second guessing herself. *'Keikai Masaki' ( ケイカイマサキ Keikai Masaki)/'Cure Chip' (キュアチップ Kyua Chippu) An 8 year old computer whiz who stumbled upon the Cyberverse by accident. Very cheerful and looks up to Sasami like a big sister. *'Ebu Sumire' (江部すみれ Ebe Sumire)/'Cure Web' (キュアウェブ Kyua U~ebu) A 17 year old hacker who’d been exploring the Cyberverse since before Sasami and her friends arrived, her father was the one who created RAMU in the first place. Partners *'Mametchi '(まめっち Mametchi) - The tamagotchi partner of Cure Byte. Kind hearted and intelligent he often tries to invent things to help the Precure and Sasami in particular though they sometimes wind up blowing up in his face. He also ends up having to rein Sasami in wherever she gets too excited about something. *'Lovelitchi' (ラブリっち Raburitchi) - The partner of Cure Data. A shy, sweet tamagotchi who like her partner has tendency to get nervous when it comes to taking decisive action. In the Cyberverse as well as for Tomiko when she thinks she needs cheering up, Lovelitchi sometimes performs as an idol under the stage name Lovelin. *'Memetchi' (めめっち Memetchi) - The partner of Cure Chip. A feminine young tamagotchi who is very sensitive about her appearance and as a result can become angry or depressed over the slightest thing. Despite this, she's very protective of Masaki, at times a bit overly so. *'Pusurimon' ( ぷすリモン Pusurimon) - Not a tamagotchi in the strictest sense, but rather a Digimon raised by Sumire Ebu to aid in her fight against RAMU. Using a special program Sumire made, it can change its body in order to fight as Herissmon (エリスモン Erisumon), and even transform into a weapon for Cure Web to use. Despite this, Pursurimon is almost the polar opposite of his partner, always running around energetically, though it will sometimes appear to stop in its tracks when in reality it has just fallen asleep on the spot. Villains *'RAMU '- A rogue AI, he was initially designed using some left-over blueprints for a helper robot before his data corr was corrupted. He soon wanted to rule all of the Cyberverse, which would give him access to every electronic device on Earth *'Gigagemn '(ギガゲーム Gigagēmu) - A cunning warrior, he was an anti-virus program before being corrupted by RAMU. He tends to become quite the ham during the heat of battle *'Teradenji '(ターレーデンジー Tārēdenjī) - An off-shoot of RAMU himself, he is the creator of both of the Trojanechis and the Viralgotchis. He often helps repair Gigagenm whenever he gets damaged *'Petamon '(ペタモン Petamon) - A pretty quiet girl, she often serves as the group's recon agent, spying on possible gateways to the real world while also scouting out possible locations or people *'Trojanetchi' (トロジェーネッチー Torojēnetchī) - The first type of monster, they are created by infusing a virus onto a random object *'Viralgotchi' (ビラルゴッチ Birarugotchi) - The second type of monsters, these are the monstrous forms of Tamagotchi that have been experimented with. Secondary characters *'Saiba Takato' (サイバタカト Saiba Takato) - Owner of a video game store called Ride-On Games alongside his wife Kairi. He's a huge video game nerd just like his daughter and sometimes even joins her during tournaments. *'Saiba Kairi' (サイバカイリ Saiba Kairi) - In addition to being co owner of her husband's video game store Kairi is also an artist who does sketches on commission. A bit of a perfectionist, she sometimes has a habit of obsessing over the smallest detail. *'Chishiki Gendo' (ちしきげんどう Chishiki Gendō) - Tomiko's father and a university professor. After learning about the Cyberverse he becomes interested in researching it. *'Shashin Mika' (しゃしんみか Shi ~yashin Mika) - An inquisitive young girl in Sasami's class who wants to be a reporter. She's well meaning but also a bit of a klutz. After seeing the Precure in action she then becomes obsessed with finding out their identities. *'Keikai Sora' (ケイカイソラ Keikai Sora) - Masaki's overbearing mother who constantly frets about what her daughter's getting up to. *'Keikai Kenji' (ケイカイケンジ Keikai Kenji) - Masaki's father. A computer genius who taught Masaki everything she knows. Has a fun loving personality and is always making bad puns. *'Ebu Tadashi '(江部ただし Ebe Tadashi) - Sumire's father and the scientist who helped create the Cyberverse and also developed RAMU as an administrative program. When RAMU suddenly went rogue Tadashi mysteriously vanished without a trace, leaving behind only a single disk that so far even Sumire has been unable to decode. Items *'Gotchi-shii' (ゴチ市 Gochi-shi) - The main transformation device of the main trio Precure. It is a modified Tamagotchi game that can allow the user to transform by inserting a Cyber Chip and shouting "Gotchi-Gotchi! Precure de Tamagochi!" *'Digi Pact' (ディギーパクト Digī Pakuto) - The main transformation device of Cure Web. It is a special Digivice that allows her to perform a Chip Break that modifies Pusurimon as well as allow her to transform into a Precure with the shout "Precure Evolution!" *'Formula Rod' (フォーミュラロッド Fōmyura Roddo) Usable by any Cure. When held, it allows the user to fire two bursts of their respective special attack instead of just one. *'Speed Star' (スピードスター Supīdo Sutā) - special gauntlet that doubles the natural speed and agility of the user *'Needle Lariat' (ニードルラリアット Nīdoru Rariatto) - The Chip Break form that Pusurimon transforms into, it is a spiked whip that Cure Web can wield in battle. *'Cyber Chips' (サイバーチップ Saibā Chippu) - The main collectible gimmick of Cyberverse Precure, which are small memory card-sized chips that can allow the Precure to either transform into a Precure or perform a Chip Break and modify their attacks Locations *'Keisanki '(計算機) - One half of the main setting of Cyberverse Precure *'Ride On Games' (ライドオンゲーム Raido-On Gēmu) - The store that Sasami's parents run *'Iwata Memorial Middle School' (岩田記念中学校 Iwata Kinen Chūgakkō) - The school that both Sasami and Tomiko attend *'Cyberverse' (サイバーバース Saibābāsu) - The hidden world from within the various bits of technology and the other half of the main setting of Cyberverse Precure **'Tamagotchi Town' (たまごっちタウン Tamagotchi Taun) - The homeworld of the Tamagotchi **'Digital World' ( デジタルワールド Dejitaru Wārudo) - The homeworld of the Digimon Trivia *This season celebrates the 25th anniversary of Tamagotchi and Digimon Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Cyberverse Precure